


The Shower Incident

by dailyroutineat221B



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, M/M, Sexual Humor, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dailyroutineat221B/pseuds/dailyroutineat221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Good luck showering without soap then.” John took a step ahead, getting himself completely under the water.</p><p>“Give me the soap, John, or I’ll take it from you.” Sherlock narrowed his eyes.</p><p>“Good luck with that, too!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shower Incident

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [[翻译] 淋浴风波](https://archiveofourown.org/works/954287) by [fisafisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fisafisa/pseuds/fisafisa)



“John?! Do you mind finishing your shower anytime this year, please?” Sherlock yelled at the closed bathroom door. “You’ve been there for an hour now.”

No one answered. The only sound passing through the door was the water falling from an open shower. He called his flat mate another five times. “John, if you don’t answer me, I’m coming in!”

“Don’t you dare!” John pushed his head out of the shower curtain to make sure Sherlock heard him.

“I need to bathe!” Sherlock opened the door, pushing his head in and meeting John’s silhouette through the curtain. “Now!”

“What? Get out of here!” John pulled the plastic curtain to cover his body. “Sherlock, I’m naked.” He whispered the last word.

“I hope so, you’re showering. But John, I’m warning you, if you don’t get out of this shower now…”

“I’m not leaving. You had your chance to shower earlier, instead you preferred to bother me.”

John closed the curtain again and started to wash his hair seconds before a furious Sherlock entered the bathroom and pulled the shower curtain open.

“John, you leave this shower now or I’ll make you.” said Sherlock, disturbed by John’s attitude.

“SHERLOCK!” John covered himself with his hand.

“Oh, don’t be ridiculous!” Sherlock snapped John’s hands. “Leave. Now!” The anger dripping from his mouth.

“No!” John said in a tough tone.

 “Fine. I’ll stay here until you leave.” Sherlock crossed his arms staring into John’s eyes.

 “Fine.” John turned his back to his friend and continued washing his hair.

 John’s little power play was driving Sherlock insane. Sherlock kept himself still, his eyes burning holes in John’s back. The heat of his anger grew stronger within every second and Sherlock couldn’t take any more. He ripped off his clothes and in a heartbeat joined John in the shower.

 “What are you doing???” John almost screamed in a high pitched tone while backing himself away from Sherlock.

 “I’m showering right now. With or without you.” Sherlock stared deep into John’s eyes, challenging him.

 “Good luck showering without soap then.” John took a step ahead, getting himself completely under the water.

 “Give me the soap, John, or I’ll take it from you.” Sherlock narrowed his eyes.

 “Good luck with that, too!”

 John started to rub the soap all over his chest and Sherlock edged in John’s direction, trying to grab the soap. John managed to quickly hide it behind his back, causing Sherlock to collide with his body. As if it wasn’t enough, Sherlock covered John’s entire body with his searching hands in an attempt to reach the soap.

 “GET OFF OF ME, SHERLOCK!” John hissed. “OH MY GOD, your penis is touching me!” John panicked, amusing Sherlock. “HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!” He started to yell.

 “Shut up, John!”

 Sherlock managed to catch the hand held shower and stuffed it in John’s mouth making him gag and drop the soap on the floor. John quickly grabbed Sherlock’s arms forcing him away, setting himself free from the water and the imminent drowning. He took a deep breath and started to cough. Even though the soap was already lost, Sherlock was still pinning John against the wall.

 “You tried to drown me!!” He breathed trying to free himself from Sherlock’s grip.

 “And you are making an unnecessary scandal.”

 “Unnecessary?” John spat in disbelief. “Unnecessary? You are invading my privacy, sexually harassing me and trying to drown me and I making an unnecessary scandal!?!? My God!”

 Sherlock cynically nodded with his head, flipping his wet hair from his eyes. John rolled his eyes.He knew that he’d never win an argument with someone like Sherlock. They shared a silent moment, both taking surreptitious glances of the other’s body until their eyes focused on the soap laying on the floor.

John recognized the implications of the situation. He had had plenty of collective showers in his military career. Before he could even wonder if his flat mate could possibly know something like that, Sherlock ducked down to reach for the soap.

 “UM, Sherlock! What are you doing?” John exclaimed.

 “Picking up the soap, what else?” Sherlock stopped, still crouched, and looked up at John as he replied. His face was at John’s waist level, his mouth only few inches from John’s crotch, making the situation even more uncomfortable than it already was.

 “Don’t you know you don’t ever crouch to catch the soap from the floor when showering with another man?” John said, his breath catching in his throat.

 “No. How could I possibly know something like that? I never showered with another man, John.” Sherlock said as he stood up, giving John a odd look.

 “Oh, No! No, no. It’s nothing like what you’re thinking, oh god, no… i-I kn—“

 “Of course you are more experienced, having been in the military. So, John, tell me, what is the significance?” Sherlock asked with a playful look.

 “Oh” John sighed in relief. “Never mind, Sherlock, there’s no need because you’re never showering with me again. I’m buying a lock to this goddamn door today.”John said as he hopped out of the shower, grabbing a towel.

 “But what if I get arrested? I’ll need this knowledge for prison!” Sherlock whined, following John with his eyes as he started to lather himself.

 “Then you’ll have to find it out for yourself,” John smirked, “And I wouldn’t miss it for the world!”

 He exited the bathroom, letting Sherlock win. Again.

 

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Liked this story? Try my other works:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/dailyroutineat221B/works
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
